Voicemail
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: After watching the last episode
1. Chris’s confession

A/N: what is happening? is everyone leaving? Like always I own nothing.

"Hey city mouse, I'm sorry I missed you. Well I guess leaving a message is easier then tellin' you yourself. Pride died today, and I'm not there to protect you anymore. so I wanted to tell you that I love you Sonja. I wanted you to know what you mean to me in case something happens. I have to go to Alabama and fix somethings with dads company so I won't be around ncis for a while. Be safe city mouse, I miss you."


	2. Sonja’s confession

A/N: leaving the first one alone was bugging me so I added another. Let me know what you think. As always I own nothing that is familiar.

3 months later

"Hey country mouse, I'm sorry I missed you. But you are probably still at work. I got out early today for a doctor's appointment. I wanted to tell you about it but you told me something huge in a voicemail so I guess I'll return the favor." She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm pregnant, call me when you can. We need to talk."


	3. Between the voicemails

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar. Ok so I'm not good at short. I couldn't leave it alone so here is the between the voicemails scene.

At prides funeral laurel stood between Rita and her mom and arm around both. all three with tears streaming down their face. Behind them stood the team, with Sonja and Brody there as well. Brody to their shock had a baby on her hip and tears streaming down her face. Sonja and Chris stood so that their entire sides touched both with stoic expressions on their faces. Loretta stood with them too her boys on either side, Danny able to get leave to come home for the funeral. Next was Elvis, Shelby, prides lawyer friend and the mayor. Surrounding them were all of prides friends and the rest of the police active and retired that had ever worked with pride even for just one case.

Chris heard one of the funeral directors say it was the biggest private funeral he had ever seen. Pride having been in the marines was given a full military burial. They folded the flag and gave it to laurel who sagged on her feet letting out a sob. Chris stepped forward and hugged her from behind helping her stay standing. After the 21 gun salute the officer that had called the shots brought over the casings and offered them to the family and close friends. After watching everyone take one laurel was given the rest. She looked around confused as one was missing from her count and what she had seen accepted by those around her. Then her gaze zeroed in on Meri with the baby on her hip and tears still leaking down her face.

Laurel went over to Meri, "Can I hold him?" She asked and when Meri nodded she added so quietly only Meri could hear, "I always wanted a brother. Let me know if you need anything." She cooed and bounced the little boy making him laugh and smile. While Meri stood looking at her in shook.

"How...?" Meri Asked.

"I was given the last of the casings once everyone else took one. The people I saw accept them and the number I was given were off by one. I made an assumption and you just confirmed it."

"You are too much like your father." Meri said with a laugh. "I never had the courage to tell him." She ended that with a sob, regretting that cowardice now that she could never tell him.

Chris and Sonja noticed Brody crying talking to laurel and joined them both hugging both women. "Who is this little guy?" Chris asked teasing the baby by blowing raspberries on his belly. Sonja watched him and felt her insides melt. This man she loved him so much.

"I... um..." Brody looked at laurel for help because she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"My little brother." Laurel said making both Chris and Sonja whip their heads back around to Meri.

"Is that why you stayed away?" Chris asked gently. "I thought we were family and you were just gone."

"Oh sweetie," Sonja said wrapping her friend in a huge hug holding her close for a long time letting Meri cry on her shoulder.

Prides bar was packed after the funeral. Local restaurants donated food for the wake all having been great friends with pride too. Eventually the team, his close friends and family ended up upstairs away from the crowd of people telling them how sorry they were for their loss.

Laurel cried when she found the only thing he had unpacked was a picture of the two of them that he placed on the piano.

News about who the baby was circulated so that by the time everyone was upstairs they all knew whose the baby was. Laurel and Chris took turns holding him and playing with him. Chris even got Sonja to hold him for a little bit. Only taking him back when he could start to smell him. Knowing he needed a diaper change Meri grabbed him from chris.

Eventually Chris and Sonja found themselves alone on the deck over looking the street.

"So you just drop something like that in a voicemail?" She asked.

"You did get it then?" He asked. He had been worried when she hadn't responded.

"Not until I got back into the country last night. I don't have my personal cell on cases. I found out about pride and the funeral through my handler and risked my cover to come home."

"You are in the middle of a case? Sonja it's not safe to be seen with all of these cops then." Chris came closer to her. His radar instantly going on high alert looking around them for potential danger.

"I know the risks but I wasn't going to miss saying goodbye and..." She trailed off.

He tilted his head and asked, "and what?"

"And I missed you. I wanted to be here in case you needed something." She admitted. "Pride was like a father to you."

Chris moved towards her slowly watching as she backed herself into a corner. "That sounds pretty close to admitting you have feelings for me." He told her.

"I..." She started but not wanting to be pushed away again not with pride dying, Sonja gone from the team, and the shit storm going on with the company, chris silenced her with a kiss.

She responded kissing him back and his heart soared. When he pulled back they were both panting. He looked her in the eye and said, "I have missed you so much. I didn't realize how you being gone would cause such a whole in my life. I love you Sonja Percy."

She shivered and rested her head on his chest. "I honestly don't know what I feel chris, something, though that's sure. And I have missed you too. Not having you at my back has been an issue in trying to trust someone new, trying to learn how they work."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter not wanting to let her go again. "When do you leave?" He asked softly. "Do You have someplace to stay?"

"Early tomorrow. I have to get back. I hadn't made arrangements yet. I was just going to get a room."

"Then can I make you dinner?" He asked wanting to spend as much time with her as he could before she was gone again.

When she nodded against his chest he pulled her back and kissed her again. He pushed her against the wall behind her plastering himself against her. She let out a moan when his hands slid up under her dress and caressed her ass. He smiled finding her in a tiny little thong.

"We should maybe take this someplace else." Sonja said when Chris moved to nibble along her neck.

He lifted his head and gave her a look that promised that they would finish this. Before kissing her hard one more time and taking her hand. He moved them around to the outer stairs and escaped without anyone inside the wiser.

Later Sonja lay curled against him her head on his bare chest. "So what's going on with your dads company?" She asked worried about him.

"This last case the guy behind the attacks on pride sicked the irs on the company. It was a way to distract me from helping pride. Apparently dad was committing tax fraud. I am working with them to get the corrected returns submitted and pay all the penalties and additional taxes. I think I'm going to have to sell the family farm to keep it afloat. Momma and my step mother will have to find new places. Momma will probably move here to be close to me. Then I'd move Cade closer too."

"I'm so sorry." She told him leaning up to give him a kiss.

Chris rolled her under him and deepened her kiss. Sonja turned her head giving him her neck as she gasped for air when he pinched her nipples.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, chris woke her before her alarm and slowly made love to her again. They showered together and again chris took her not wanting to waste their time together.

He dropped her at the airport before letting her out of the truck he pulled her to him and kissed her hard before saying. "I love you Sonja. Please stay safe. I need you alive city mouse. I'm going to miss you so much. Call me the next time you aren't on a case. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and come see you."

"We doing the long distance thing?" She asked not even sure if one night of amazing sex counted as them starting to date.

"I'd like to give it a try." Chris answered nodding.

She smiled, "then I'll call when I can." She kissed him again and got out not answering his emotional speech.


	4. After the Voicemails

A/N: I own nothing that is familiar.

Sonja was worried. It had been hours since she left the voicemail. He hadn't called her back, hadn't sent her a text to let her know he heard it and would talk to her as soon as possible. She was literally worrying herself sick and as she flushed this round of morning sickness at almost 9 at night she heard a knock at her door.

Exhausted she didn't bother with the peep hole, and as a trained federal agent that goes under cover she should never not bother. But this time it wasn't someone trying to kill her. though they did almost tackle her.

Chris picked her up and swung her around before putting her down and kissing her. She ripped herself away from him and went flying back down the hall to be sick again.

He shut the door behind himself and quickly followed her. He rubbed her back and gathered her hair. "I'm sorry city mouse."

"I can't believe you kissed me, I just finished throwing up." She told him shaking her head.

"Well I didn't know that at the time. I was just happy to see you. And you left me that voicemail, I had to come see you."

"So you are happy?" She asked him like she had been concerned he wouldn't be.

"I always wanted to be a dad, and I love you so much. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"With everything that's happening I wasn't sure..."

He hugged her. "I am selling the farm and have started selling off the horses. They are all breeding thoroughbreds with good pedigrees. I'm getting pretty decent prices for them. Once that's done we should have plenty beyond what I need to keep the company afloat. I have started them on new projects too, not just oil. Because eventually the oil will run dry and we will still need to power everything." he took a breath and laughed. "If he could dad would kill me for what I have done to his company in under a year." He paused thinking and asked, "are you happy?"

"More that I'm not unhappy. I wasn't planning on it so I don't know what I'm going to do with my career, but this is our baby chris." That last part held awe in her voice.

He kissed her again not caring that she had just thrown up. But she pulled away scrambling for mouth wash.

"What do you want for your career?" He asked her watching as she rinsed and spit.

"Finishing this case after what happened after the funeral was hard. I couldn't stop thinking about you back home. If you were safe, how the team was coping, if you missed me as much as I missed you. There were hard nights where I wondered if I could finish this case and get home to you." She stopped thinking and Chris pulled her into his arms tucking her under his chin. He let out a breath that he had been holding since he dropped her at the airport.

"I want to come back to New Orleans. I want to go home, but if I join the team again us dating is against the regs because you are the boss now."

"Why not talk to the fbi, tell them what's happening and see if they don't have a spot for you in the New Orleans office? You'd be home. we'd work together at least occasionally. Besides with momma moving there too we'd have a built in baby sitter ready and waiting to spoil our little peanut."

"You'd be ok if I stayed on the job?" She asked pulling back so she could study his face.

"Sonja I love you. Part of you is your dedication to our work. Would I feel better if you did quit all together? probably, but I would never ask that of you. Hell I'd feel better back where I'm your partner and I know that the person that has your back is always watching out for you but I understand why we can't do that."

He just held her for a long while before he said, "you know, I don't need the pay increase that you get as the team lead, and it's harder to run the company at the same time. I could step down..."

"You would do that for me?" She asked.

"I'd do that for us." He clarified. "If that's what you want then while I am in town we should talk to the director, get his approval."

"How long are you here for?" She asked slightly suspicious about the way he worded that.

"As short as possible to get everything handled. We were in the middle of a case and I left Gregorio and Sebastian alone."

"Did you tell them why?" She asked curious.

"I wasn't sure what you were willing to share so I just told them I was taking the company jet and I'd be back as soon as possible."

"So you let them think something was wrong in Alabama? I love how well you know me." She smiled stretching up to give him a kiss. "It's late though, should we bother the director tonight, or should we wait until the morning?"

A slow smile spread over his face, "if you want to wait for the morning I'm good with staying here for the night." He told her before kissing his way down her neck, his hands sliding under her shirt to skin over her soft skin.

They lay tangled together later Chris's head pillowed on her chest. He moved down until his head was resting on her belly startling her fully awake from her drifting state. "Hey baby, it's daddy. I'm so excited to get to meet you. So happy that your mommy is in my life. I love her so much. I hope you have just as big a heart as she does. You are gonna surprise a lot of people, but not nearly as many as your cousin did. Aunt Meri didn't tell anybody just showed up with uncle Dwayne's baby on her hip. Maybe we can talk her into coming home too. Then you'd have someone to grow up with."

Sonja made a noise and chris looked up at her without lifting his head to find her crying.

"Now I have to go comfort mommy because talkin' to you made her all weepy. I'll talk to you again soon, keep mommy safe ok?" He said before kissing her belly and moving back up. He gathered Sonja in his arms. "Shh, I got you." He told her stroking her hair as he rocked her gently.

"You are going to be a great daddy." She whispered into his neck. "I'm so glad I have you for this. Can you imagine Meri doing it all alone? Do you think she would move home and come back to ncis? I mean when we go talk to the director I think he'd rather have a more senior agent than Gregorio running the team."

Chris rolled to the edge of the bed and picked up his jeans and pulled out his phone. He dialed Meri and put her on speaker.

"Hey Chris what's up?" She answered. "Is everything ok? It's pretty late."

"Yeah, yeah every thing is great. Sorry about the time I hope i didn't wake you up. Well ok at least it is here in dc. I left Gregorio and Sebastian alone on a case though. So hopefully they haven't burnt the place down."

"Whatcha doing in dc? And why would you leave the two newest agents alone?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well because they are currently the only two members on my team other than me. And I had something I had to do. So anyway we were talking and we wondered if you wanted to move home, and come back to ncis? I'm pretty sure We can even get you on as team lead."

"We? And why would I be team lead and not you?"

"We would be me and Chris." Sonja said.

"Alright. So again why is chris in dc with you and not with the team on their case?"

"Because I left him a voicemail and instead of calling me back he flew out to see me."

"Well to be fair it wasn't really a phone call kind of conversation." He said.

"And like the one you left me a few months ago was?" She asked.

"No it wasn't but I knew you were undercover and I didn't have another way to get ahold of you."

"Ok, so you two are sleeping together, got it. Now why would I be team lead and not chris?"

"Because I want to move home and go back to ncis. He can't be team lead and us be seeing each other. And us seeing each other is going to be very public in a couple of months."

"You are pregnant?" She screeched.

"Yeah." Sonja said.

"How come you guys didn't say anything about being together at the funeral? I mean after seeing the baby you'd have to know I wouldn't care or say anything."

Sonja blushed hard not that Meri could see it. When Chris said, "well cause we weren't while we were with you."

"Wait so how many times have you seen each other since the funeral?"

"Does the night of and the morning after count as during the funeral? And if not are they separate occurrences or the same one? And does today count?" Chris asked.

"Really guys that's it?"

"Once is enough and we are up to five." Chris snarked back. And Sonja whacked his chest. "Ouch, Hey!" He objected. "What? she has one too. she knows how it works. Besides Meri we really should have been dating for years."

"Yeah, But you haven't actually been dating for years." Meri said slowly.

"Trust me, I'm going to make him move slower than he is going to want." Sonja said looking at chris, "I can bet you he already has plans to have me move in with him, which I'm not opposed to, but we haven't even really gone on a date so he damn well better keep any other thoughts out of his head for now."

"Oh there are thoughts but I'm sure you'll let me know what you want when you want it." Chris told her.

Meri just laughed at him. "And be ready to deliver. pregnancy cravings are no joke."

"So what do you think Meri? Move home and be the boss? In a couple of months have a cousin for your little guy to grow up with?"

"If you think you can make it happen. I screwed up pretty bad before I left."

"We are going to talk to the director in the morning. We will let you know what he says. I think that he will be happy to have two more experienced agents back on the team. Since right now it's me and two newbies. We will call you after we talk with him and let you know."

"Bye guys, try not to get into too much trouble."

"We are already pregnant. How much more trouble could we get into?" Sonja asked. "Bye Meri I hope we get to see you soon."

"Of course. no matter what I'll come see you."

Chris set his phone on her nights stand and gathered her into his arms. "Go out with me?" He asked softly.

She just nodded against his chest, knowing he needed to ask even thought they had talked about at the airport last time they saw each other.

"Where is your favorite place for breakfast?" He asked thinking he wanted them to have at least one date before he had to go home, without her.

"How about laying in bed while my handsome boyfriend makes whatever he can find in my kitchen? Because more than likely I will have been up puking for a little while."

"Does breakfast in bed count as a date?" He asked.

"Dinner at your place and breakfast last time did too." She said nodding.

He smiled and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love that you understand me so well. When you get home or the next chance I can visit I'm going to take you out some place."

"Sure, But now because I know I'm going to be up early with your baby let's get some sleep." She suggested closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "whatever you need city mouse. I love you so much Sonja. I hope you sleep well baby girl. Wake me if you need anything." He felt her tears against his chest. And her arms gripped him like a vice. "Shh baby. I'm here. I've got you." He crooned to her softly as he rubbed her back gently.

"I love you too chris." She whispered. And he could have jumped for joy at hearing her say it for the first time, but she was crying and he would just hold her while he silently celebrated in his mind.

She interrupted his inner party by leaning up and kissing him. They did slow and tender then. falling asleep wrapped together when they were done.

Chris woke to flying bed sheets and Sonja vaulting off the bed. He jumped to follow her, he held her hair and rubbed her back as she got sick.

Chris held her when she was done, rubbing his hands over her arms. He was murmuring to her softly until he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He carried her back to bed. He spooned in behind her, his hand resting protectively over her belly.

He woke later that morning to Sonja kissing him. He smiled thinking that was the best damn way to wake up. "Good morning city mouse." He said between kisses. "You sleep ok besides the once?" He asked as he trailed kisses down the column of her neck. She let out a moan and nodded.

They were later than they planned to headquarters. But since they didn't have an appointment it wasn't like they were late for seeing the director. Chris was actually surprised at how quickly they were seen without an appointment.

"Agent LaSalle? Agent Percy?" Vance said as they were shown into his office.

"Director." They greeted nearly at the same time. And Vance's raised and eyebrow.

"What can I do for the two of you? And Agent LaSalle isn't your team on a case? You are short handed enough, why are you in dc?"

"Well that's sort of all the same answer. I got a voicemail from Sonja yesterday. The conversation that needed to be had after that had to be done in person. Then after that we had to come talk to you so I stayed the night. I'll head back as soon as we are done here."

"That tells me almost nothing LaSalle." Vance said looking at Sonja trying to get more information.

She sighed, "I went back to New Orleans for prides funeral a couple months ago. We ah... anyway I called Chris with some news. He flew in so we could talk about it. I decided that I wanted to move back to New Orleans and if you would let me rejoin the team."

"But that would mean I'd have to step down as team lead." Chris said. "We came up with a possibility to help with that if you are willing. We didn't think you'd want one of the two other members of my team to step up since they are so new."

"Ok, if Sonja rejoins you can't be team lead because?"

"We are having a baby. And team leads can't be with a member of their team." Chris answered.

Vance looked surprised. "Was your dating the reason decided to leave ncis to begin with?"

"No, I actually left because I was not happy with the recklessness... and the fbi offered a dream job. Problem with dreams is that they can change." Sonja answered smiling at chris. He grinned back and squeezed her hand.

"It had nothing to do with it at all?" Vance asked to clarify.

"We hadn't started dating yet when I left." She answered honestly.

"Ok, so who do you think is more acceptable than your two current team members?"

"We talked to her and she said she'd be willing if you went for the idea. But she seemed to think you wouldn't."

Again Vance looked to Sonja for an explanation.

"Agent Brody. She has a son, a little less than a year old, she won't be taking any unnessissary risks in the near future." Sonja said rolling her eyes at chris for being bad at telling all of the details.

"I'd still rather have lasalle as team lead. he is more senior in New Orleans than Brody as well. But I understand the request. I will think about it and let you know what I decide. For now Agent Percy you have to tell your bosses about your condition as it will force you to be pulled from the field."

She nodded a sad look in her eyes.

Vance thought a second and asked, "so because you are here together I assume that though this wasn't planned it's not unhappy? Especially since you are planning on moving back to New Orleans?"

"We are excited, but nervous, we don't really have much experience with kids." Chris answered.

"And dreading the months of desk duty." Sonja added wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"You could stay home and do nothing too, at least desk duty gives you something to do." Chris offered. "With momma and Cade moving too there would be a lot to do for a little while. if you wanted to not go to work right away."

"Please tell me they aren't moving in with you? I let go of my apartment rights when I left."

A huge grin split over Chris's face. "You plannin' on moving in with me?" He asked trying to sound shocked. He winked at Vance ruining it, making Sonja laugh. "No, momma is already looking at senior living apartments or condos and I'm going to find a facility that will be good for Cade. Pride was right, he is doing better with people that know how to take care of him."

"Your family decided to move because of the baby?" Vance asked confused.

"No, a few months ago I inherited my father's oil business. The people going after pride sicked the irs on the company. Apparently my father wasn't running it clean. I'm having to go through and clean that up. That meant some pretty large tax bills. I sold our family farm. Momma still lived there, though in the old house. My step mother has to move too but I care a lot less where she ends up. If momma was moving here I wasn't leaving Cade back home in Alabama with no one around if he needed us. No one but you and Brody even know about the baby yet. That was another reason I wanted to step down. Keeping up with what's going on with the company and leading the team has been hard, especially with the irs breathing down my neck. I was doing ok keeping up with both before I had the added responsibilities."

They left then. Chris took Sonja to an early lunch before going back to her apartment. He made it to the airport by that evening to head home. Sonja being a federal agent was allowed to go to the gate with him not wanting to let him go. They sat waiting with her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. When they called his flight for boarding they stood and kissed. Chris held her until the final boarding call then gave her a quick kiss and a caress over her belly before running to the closing gate to the plane.

Vance called Sonja for a meeting the next day knowing chris had returned to New Orleans. When she arrived they went to mtac where they connected with Chris.

"I thought over your request. And here is my decision. Chris you will remain team lead. You and Sonja will have a grandfathered relationship addendum to allow you to work together as team lead and team member. Agent Brody can return if she wishes as a team member. She can be your assistant team lead so if you need to take time to handle things with your company, or the baby, you can. but you handle the team most of the time. Your team will also start interviewing for a new agent for the space I am opening up for you. I'll send you the list of applicants to review."

When he seemed done Sonja said, "chris I'll call Meri. I was given the rest of the day off after I told them about the baby. I don't think they have much use for an undercover agent that can't go into the field. I'll put in my notice too, and start packing."

"Ok, let me know if you need anything."

"One big thing, your coworkers will all know about your relationship. I will be checking in with them periodically. Your conduct while at work must remain professional. And no special treatment for Sonja because you are having a baby together. I heard about the bomb incident. Sonja was the trained agent that was her assignment. And in the future it will also be her assignment as she has the training."


End file.
